It is known to use various types of body supports, in particular in connection with individual adaptation of wheelchairs and other sitting furniture for particularly handicapped persons, or persons with a deficiency, in particular in the spine, entailing that they use much time in sitting or lying positions, and in some cases have difficulties in keeping themselves upright in a chair or a seat by their own strength.
Moreover, it is known that some of these supports, especially side supports, have possibility of adjusting the support in width as well as in height, and in some cases also in depth. Common to many of these solutions is, however, that tools are to be used for adjusting the support as initially it has been the intention that the support was only to be used by a certain user, and therefore the support may be adapted once and for all for exactly this user. Therefore, it is not a problem with the prior art that a tool is to be used since this adjustment, as already mentioned above, is only to occur once. Moreover, these types of supports are of such a kind that they are intended for adjustment while the user is not in the chair or bed when mounting the support in the chair or bed and adjusted correctly in relation to the user.
Due to a disabled person's limited freedom and ability of moving in a controlled way/manner, there is thus a need for ensuring the best possible support as well as to avoid moving the disabled person to the greatest possible extent, but anyway be able to provide comfortable and fixed positions for the support. This fact, compared with the fact that most disabled persons in need of these supports also have a need for help from an assistant, often result in a difficult and relatively heavy task for an assistant of changing the settings of the support in order to provide a comfortable position for the user.
An example of an adjustable body support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,975. This device however comprises a number of parts, such that adjustment of the support with respect to the individual users needs requires a relatively large number of parts to be moved. In this process it is very difficult exactly to arrive at the desired support, as one member may unintentionally be displaced relative to another member.